


get me through the night

by FullmetalChords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleep talking, moving in together is easy but sleeping together is harder, not like that though, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalChords/pseuds/FullmetalChords
Summary: Victor has learned to sleep in strange places, on benches at Yubileyny, on sticky floors at the Olympic Village. He cannot, however, sleep through an endless swarm of angry hornets, not when he is sharing a bed with it.--Five annoying sleep habits Yuuri and Victor have, and one time they couldn't get to sleep without it.





	get me through the night

1.

 

Yuuri snores like a chainsaw.

Victor had first heard it back in Hasetsu, the sound of sawing logs filtering through the thin walls of the ryokan. He’d thought, naively, that Toshiya was the one making the sounds in his sleep. Either way, he’d learned to filter it out after a few weeks, faint enough that he could sleep through it.

Victor has learned to sleep in strange places, on benches at Yubileyny, on sticky floors at the Olympic Village. He cannot, however, sleep through an endless swarm of angry hornets, not when he is sharing a bed with it.

Yuuri is lying on his back, his face utterly peaceful, moonlight painting his dark hair in stripes of bronze. If Victor had earplugs, his inner monologue might use the word “angelic” to describe his fiance.

But he’s barely been able to sleep since Yuuri moved in with him four days ago, which is not doing wonders for his sunny disposition, and so instead he folds a pillow around his head, futilely trying to block out the noise.

 _God_ , he misses his beauty sleep.

 

 

2.

 

Yuuri’s first few days living with Victor are full of new revelations.

It’s different, living with him here in Russia, than it had been living together in his family’s home. For one, Victor doesn’t seem to know how to cook much from their meal plan, and so three nights a week they have ingredients for carefully-balanced meals delivered to their flat, making do with salads and protein shakes the other four nights. For another, he’s positively obsessive about keeping the bathroom clean. He must scrub the grout between the shower tiles every other day.

And he talks in his sleep.

No— “talks in his sleep” seems to imply something else, words mumbled under his breath as he nuzzles deeper into the blankets. It would be _adorable_ if Victor did that. But instead…

“Yuuri,” Victor says in slurred English in Yuuri’s ear in the middle of their sixth night together, jolting him back to awareness. His accent is even heavier when he’s asleep. “Yuuuuuuuuri. You did it. You won the, won the good medal.”

Yuuri had been sound asleep just moments ago, and now he has a Russian half on top of him, shouting nonsense into his ear. He shoves hard, once, at Victor’s shoulder, making him roll over so he’s sprawled back on his side of the bed.

“Yuuri, you’re so cruel,” Victor says, and Yuuri freezes for a moment, unsure if Victor is awake. “You’re so… look at the penguin, he… just let him breakdance…”

Yuuri groans, pulling the blanket over his head. He swears Victor’s already taken five years off his life.

 

 

3.

 

Both of them steal the blankets.

Neither of them means to, of course. They’ll fall asleep perfectly in sync, their positions mirroring one another, the bed covers in perfect equilibrium.

But once their REM cycles have started, all bets are off.

Yuuri, still not used to the cold Russian nights, has a tendency to gather the blankets around himself, turning himself into a little burrito. Which is _really_ cute when Victor is awake, but not so much when he’s sleepy and cold himself.

Sometimes Yuuri will wake up in the middle of the night to find the blankets snatched off him, one of Victor’s legs clamped around the bedspread as he sprawls, reaching for Yuuri. “Share, Victor,” Yuuri mumbles, still half asleep.

“This is my right as a human,” Victor replies, fully asleep.

Their relationship is new. Their living situation, even newer. They’ll bring it up over breakfast in honeyed tones, all “Maybe we should invest in a space heater” (Yuuri) or “Sweetheart, if you’re cold you know I’ll keep you warm~” (Victor). Neither is willing to gripe at the other for something he does when asleep, a problem that doesn’t seem to have a solution.

Even if, when in the dead of night they wrestle one another for the covers, that’s all they’re doing in their heads.

 

 

4.

 

Victor can’t keep his hands to himself.

That shouldn’t come as a surprise. Victor’s never been able to keep his hands to himself even when awake. But when asleep, Victor’s limbs have a definite tendency to _wander_ , until he’s starfished across three-quarters of the mattress and Yuuri is curled in the corner, praying he doesn’t fall off the edge in his sleep.

“Baby,” Victor drawls in Russian, one of his legs slung over Yuuri’s, the other one hanging off the edge of the bed, “you like fine cooking? I got chicken dinner in the freezer with your name on it.”

“Fucking hell,” Yuuri grumbles in his native language, wrapping himself tighter in the blankets.

 

 

5.

 

Their first night apart comes during Japanese nationals. Russia’s nationals are at the same time; otherwise Victor would be right there beside Yuuri, supporting him, cheering him on.

He supposes he can make do with a FaceTime call, but it’s not at all the same.

“It’s late,” Victor says after they’ve been on the line together for a couple of hours. “You should get some rest for your exhibition tomorrow.”

“Won’t be the same without you there,” Yuuri says, looking tired and petulant. The first is no wonder — he’s six hours ahead of Victor, and he’s just finished a busy day besides. Victor spent most of the first hour of this call preening over his beautiful fiance’s beautiful gold medal (which Yuuri _insisted_ wasn’t good enough to get married over because it wasn’t an international competition, but like, whatever), and it’s still visible at the edge of the screen, resting somewhere near Yuuri’s head. “Wanna skate with you.”

“I would be there,” Victor says, feeling regret wash over him, “but tomorrow’s the free skate here. I’d love to skate the _duetto_ again someday, zolotse. We’ll shoot for Worlds, hm?”

“Mm.” Yuuri stretches his arm above him, the phone hovering a little farther away from his face. He’s lying on his back in the hotel bed, looking sleepy and gorgeous. “Keep talking to me. How’s… how’s Yakov? Yurio? Is he upset he’s in second after the short program?”

Victor smiles and obliges Yuuri, continuing to chatter about the competition and the challenges facing him in tomorrow’s skate. Yuuri doesn’t say much, nodding and grunting at appropriate times, and Victor can see his eyes drooping shut even as Victor continues to talk.

Then, without warning, the picture shudders, falls, and Victor is left with a shadowy, flesh-colored blur that takes up most of his screen.

“Yuuri?” Victor asks, squinting at his phone to try and make heads or tails of what he’s seeing. “Are you still there?”

There is silence for a moment. And then —

A deep snore.

Victor is intimately familiar with that sound after two weeks sharing a bed with Yuuri. His almost Pavlovian reaction, after all the interrupted sleep, is to flinch and grumble.

And okay, it’s a little annoying that Yuuri fell asleep in the middle of his story, but the fact that he stayed on the line for so long even when he was tired? Or that he literally dropped the phone on his face, all to treat Victor to an extended view of those beautiful pores?

Ah, Victor can’t help it. He’s so weak for anything to do with Yuuri.

He doesn’t hang up the call. Instead, he places the phone almost reverently on the pillow beside him, where Yuuri would be sleeping were he here with Victor.

“Sweet dreams, lyubov moya,” he says, grinning to himself.

Yuuri snores in reply.

 

 

+1

 

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?!”

“I thought you knew,” Victor says apologetically, watching Yuuri bury his face in his hands. “No one’s told you that you snore? Your parents? Phichit?”

“Phichit could sleep through an apocalypse,” Yuuri says, miserably raising his head. “And my dad snores, but…” He groans unhappily, rubbing his forehead. “Victor! This is so embarrassing.”

“It’s fine,” Victor reassures him, even though those snores have been the bane of his existence every night for almost a month. Yuuri makes a face anyway.

“There’s stuff that gets rid of snoring, right? Special pillows or strips or whatever? Should I get surgery to fix my deviated septum?”

“Yuu-ri,” Victor says, fond exasperation lacing every syllable, “it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

But because it’s Yuuri, he does worry, and by that evening he’s raided the pharmacy for every anti-snoring aid known to man. Plus some high-quality wax earplugs for Victor.

“Yeah,” Victor says, eyeing that particular package with distaste, “I’m not wearing those.”

“Suit yourself,” Yuuri says, plastering the bridge of his nose with Breathe-Rite strips. “Just do me a favor, okay? If somehow I end up snoring tonight too, shove me off the bed?”

“I will make no such promises.”

They settle in to sleep, Victor on his side facing Yuuri while Yuuri lies on his back. They’re close enough for their hands to touch. “Oyasumi,” Yuuri says sweetly as he leans in for a chaste goodnight kiss. The strips on his nose scratch Victor’s, and he giggles a little against Yuuri’s mouth.

“Good night.”

Victor shuts his eyes.

Time passes.

He shifts on the mattress, trying to get comfortable. He tries that mindfulness trick Yuuri had taught him, about relaxing every muscle in his body from his toes on up.

He still can’t fall asleep.

There’s something that just feels… off. Like opening his closet to find that every suit has shifted one hanger to the left. His body is tired, his mind isn’t particularly busy… why hasn’t he fallen asleep yet?

He can’t think, can’t concentrate, in the still silence of the bedroom. It’s so quiet that he can hear his own heartbeat, practically muffling the sound of Yuuri’s soft breathing beside him.

Oh.

As Leo might say, “don’t that beat all?”

“Yuuri!” he hisses, gently prodding him in the face. “Wake up!”

There’s a gentle snort, a grunt, and Yuuri peels his eyes open. “V-Victor?”

“I can’t sleep,” Victor admits. Yuuri’s face falls.

“Oh god, are the strips not working? Maybe I should try that mouthguard thing after all…”

“No,” Victor says quickly. “I think I’ve got the opposite problem.”

Yuuri is still too tired to share his amusement. Or, really, to grasp his meaning for more than a few seconds. “You… are you saying you can’t sleep _unless_ I’m snoring?”

“I know, right?” Victor finds himself grinning at the absurdity of it. “Here, let’s get those things off. They can’t be comfortable.”

He carefully helps Yuuri peel the Breathe-Rite strips off his nose, kissing the irritated skin they leave behind. His lips wander from Yuuri’s nose to his mouth, pressing soft kisses to his lips. Yuuri’s too tired to reciprocate much, but he still smiles under Victor’s mouth.

“Silly,” he murmurs, settling back into the pillows near the middle of the bed. Victor inches next to him, still balancing on his hip, an arm slung over Yuuri’s stomach.

“Only for you, lyubov moya,” he says, lying back down to rest so his nose is nuzzling Yuuri’s cheek.

Their sleeping habits don’t get much better over time. There’s still a nightly battle for the covers, though it _does_ get less fierce when they install a space heater (Yuuri was right, as always, and Victor should really learn to accept it). Victor never stops trying to have outlandish conversations with Yuuri in his sleep.

But, as in life, they meet in the middle, and they find equilibrium.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is kind of dreary-sounding but it actually comes from Gary Wright's "Dream Weaver". I mean. It's pretty generic but. That's where it comes from. 
> 
> I actually don't remember where the idea for this fic came from. Some random conversation on Discord, IIRC? Anyway, we all know how it goes. I was procrastinating on my multi-chapter fic(s) and this was the result. Started writing today, no less!
> 
> If you liked this, check out my other works! I've got an ongoing [thief AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/722889) in which Victor and Yuuri are partners in (benevolent) crime, acting as Robin Hood-like thieves along with a few other familiar faces. If you like heists, shenanigans, and actually pretty emotional relationship drama about finding your identity and trying to build a better world, come on by!
> 
> As always, come hang out with me at [phoenixrei](http://phoenixrei.tumblr.com) on Tumblr ♥


End file.
